In the last five years, due largely to MeTRC support, MMC has experienced an increase in the number of investigators pursuing translational research. A related consequence is a growing need for research design, biostatistical services, and clinical research support for these investigators. To address this need, the DBRE team members will prioritize activities and support to advise and provide information in areas such as experimental and observational study design, power analysis and sample size estimation, questionnaire design, qualitative research design and analysis. In addition, we will support and encourage implementation of multi-site translational research. To provide this support, we propose the following aims. Specific Aim 1: Strengthen all aspects of translational research design, biostatistical analysis and clinical research ethics through one-on-one meetings with investigators planning to submit MeTRC pilot proposals. Help will be provided toward proposal development, pre-review of proposals prior to submission (both before and after scheduling a Vanderbilt Studio), and post-award tracking/follow-up, including referrals to other key activities as necessary. For those MeTRC grants that are awarded, DBRE will advise awardees (particularly junior investigators) regarding the preparation of quarterly and annual reports to the Scientific Review Committee (SRC) and to NIMHD, respectively.. Specific Aim 2: Provide key seminars related to translational research design, biostatistics, and clinical research ethics for the Professional Development curriculum along with linkages to relevant external informational resources for audience members. Specific Aim 3: Support multi-site translational research via collaboration with the RTRN Data Technology Coordinating Center (DTCC) and disease-specific workgroups.